Happy Birthday
by Kiria-Nagoya
Summary: Neji und Sasuke sind seit einer Weile ineinander verliebt, haben aber bisher nicht miteinander geschlafen. An Sasukes 18. Geburtstag wollen sie es aber endlich miteinander tun. Es ist das erste Mal für Beide. Sasuke/Neji


**Pairing**: Sasuke x Neji

**Summary**: Neji und Sasuke sind seit einer Weile ineinander verliebt, aber bisher haben sie nicht miteinander geschlafen.

An Sasukes 18. Geburtstag, wollen sie es aber endlich miteinander tun.

Es ist das erste Mal für Beide.

**POV**: Nejis

* * *

Nejis POV

* * *

Nachdenklich starrte ich in die Wolken, als ich alleine auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes saß und grübelte.

Morgen war Sasukes 18. Geburtstag und wir hatten einander versprochen, in dieser Nacht miteinander zu schlafen.

Seit einer Weile waren wir nun schon ein Paar und ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie es mit uns angefangen hatte.

Die ganzen Schwierigkeiten des sich Annäherns überhaupt, der Gedanke, einen Mann zu lieben und natürlich die Überwindung der eigenen Angst, seine Gefühle auch zu gestehen…zuerst vor sich selbst und dann auch noch dem, den man liebte...

Das alles war mit unglaublichen Hindernissen verbunden gewesen, aber irgendwie hatten wir es geschafft, zusammen zu kommen und es auch zu bleiben.

Bis auf die eine Sache da eben.

Das Problem war nicht direkt, dass wir nicht wollten…immerhin waren wir noch jung und dementsprechend auch neugierig auf den Anderen…aber da war nun mal die unumstößliche Tatsache, dass einer von uns Beiden der Unterlegene sein würde und darin lag die Schwierigkeit.

Keiner wollte sich derart unterordnen beziehungsweise verlangte, dass der jeweils Andere es tat und so ging es in einem fort, ohne, dass wir einen Schritt weiter gekommen waren.

Natürlich hatte ich daran gedacht, einfach aufzugeben und Sasuke seinen Willen zu lassen, aber sobald es mir in den Sinn kam, was genau da auf mich zukam, änderte ich meine Meinung sofort wieder und würde es vorziehen, wenn mein Geliebter sich mir unterordnen würde.

An Vorbereitung mangelte es mir nicht, denn immerhin hatte ich mich gut informiert, wie das alles so ablaufen würde, aber schließlich war Sasuke auch nicht blöde und wusste sicher ebenso, was zu tun war.

Allein der Gedanke, ihn in mir zu spüren, ließ mich erröten und ich wollte mich nicht daran gewöhnen, dass ich es schon aushalten würde.

Wo hätte ich denn dann meinen Stolz lassen sollen?

Vermutlich waren meine Überlegungen sowieso alle total bescheuert, immerhin liebte ich Sasuke und mein Stolz war fehl am Platze.

Wenn da nur nicht diese Angst wäre, die mich daran hinderte, ihm einfach das Feld zu überlassen.

Nach dem, was ich gelesen hatte, konnte es auch sehr schmerzhaft werden, für Beide sogar und deswegen hatte ich den Moment bis zur maximalen Möglichkeitsspanne verschoben.

Diese war Morgen an Sasukes Geburtstag abgelaufen und da musste ich mich stellen.

Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass mein Liebster vorsichtig mit mir sein würde oder dass er mir nicht die Zeit gab, die ich unter Umständen brauchen würde, um mich zu gewöhnen, sondern eher an meinem eigenen Mut.

Keineswegs war ich feige oder sonst was, aber immerhin ging es hier um mein erstes Mal überhaupt und das mit einem Mann noch dazu.

Bis ich endlich akzeptiert hatte, dass mich Frauen nicht auf diese Weise interessierten, da war fast eine Ewigkeit vergangen, zumindest empfand ich es im Nachhinein als eine derart lange Zeitspanne.

Aber ich war letztendlich zu diesem Punkt gelangt und nun stand ich vor meiner bisher größten Herausforderung, die da war, dass ich eigentlich nicht mit mir rang, wer von uns Beiden der Passive sein würde, sondern eher damit, ob ich mich meiner Angst stellen oder abhauen würde.

Gegenüber Sasuke hatte ich so getan, als ginge es um meinen Stolz, schließlich war das sein Beweggrund, nicht der Unterlegene sein zu wollen und ich konnte mir nicht vor ihm eingestehen, dass es mir nichts ausmachte, da ich ihn so liebte.

Allerdings war ich keinesfalls jemand, der seine Gefühle so offen zur Schau stellte und da es mit Sasuke dasselbe war, wollte ich diesen Schritt nicht als Erster tun.

Durch unser beider Scheu hatten wir sowieso schon zuviel gemeinsame Zeit verschwendet, in der wir uns nicht getraut hatten, ehrlich mit unseren Gefühlen zu sein.

Nun stand jedoch diese Sache noch bevor und ehe ich mich ihm morgen Nacht hingeben würde, musste ich noch ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen.

Ich verließ das Dach, auf dem ich gesessen hatte und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Allerdings konnte ich die ganze Zeit nur an Sasuke und die ‚Sache' denken.

Seltsamerweise hatte ich von mir selbst erwartet, recht verklemmt zu sein und mit diesem Thema so vorsichtig wie möglich umzugehen, aber ich konnte offen mit Sasuke darüber reden, der ebenso nicht der verhuschte Typ war.

Wenigstens hatten wir auf dieser Ebene keine Verständigungsproblem und auch über etwas delikatere Dinge sprechen, denn wie hätten wir sonst herausgefunden, dass unser einziges ‚Problem' darin bestand, wer welche Rolle innehaben würde.

Der Geburtstag verlief recht ereignislos, die übliche Party fand statt und Sakura übertrieb es mal wieder mit der Zuneigung für MEINEN Sasuke.

Allerdings ließ ich mir nicht anmerken, dass es mich schon störte, wie sie sich an ihn ranwarf, außerdem war ich mit wichtigerem beschäftigt und konnte die ganze Zeit an nichts anderes mehr denken, als daran, was mein Geliebter und ich heute Nacht noch tun würden.

Ich war trotz allem doch nervös, aber auch ungemein aufgeregt, immerhin waren dies die letzten Momente meiner Unschuld und selbst wenn wir unsere Körper schon ein wenig erforscht hatten, so fehlte noch das letzte bisschen in unserer Beziehung.

Der Gedanke an seine Küsse und Berührungen, die Art, wie er mich ansah und lächelte, ließen fast meine Knie weich werden.

Etwas abwesend stand ich an der Bar und hielt immer noch mein Glas Sekt in der Hand, welches ich beim Anstoß auf Sasukes Wohl bekommen hatte und das war immerhin schon vor zwei Stunden gewesen.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich Sasuke heimlich beobachtet und mir vorgestellt, wie es mit ihm sein würde.

Wir hatten uns alles genau überlegt, wann wir hier unauffällig verschwinden würden, was wir als Ausrede erzählen konnten und wo wir uns schließlich wieder treffen würden.

Es war mein Part, als Erster abzuhauen und so verabschiedete ich mich, nachdem ich die gastliche Höflichkeit nicht verletzt hatte und lange genug geblieben war.

Am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, nämlich Sasukes Zuhause, wartete ich darauf, dass mir mein Geliebter bald folgen würde.

Mehr als gut war es gewesen, dass sich Naruto angeboten hatte, die Party großzügigerweise im Anwesen meiner Familie zu geben, immerhin war er bereits mit Hinata verlobt und viel dagegen ausrichten konnte mein Onkel auch nicht, nachdem die Beiden so gefleht hatten.

Wenige Augenblicke später klopfte es und ich öffnete die Haustüre.

Wir hatten kein Zeichen vereinbart, aber wer sollte sonst schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt an Sasukes Türe klopfen?

Eine Weile blickten wir uns an, ehe mein Liebster meine Hand nahm und die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er genauso aufgeregt war wie ich, denn seine Augen leuchteten in diesem bestimmen Glanz und als wir uns küssten, fiel ein wenig dieser Anspannung von mir ab.

"Hast du Angst...?", erkundigte sich Sasuke mit einem Flüstern gegen meine Lippen und ich nickte, so als hätten wir in diesem Moment geklärt, wie das Ganze nun ablaufen würde.

"...ich auch.", fügte der Schwarzhaarige hinzu und ich musste deswegen ein bisschen Lächeln.

Irgendwie war ich erleichtert, dass auch Sasuke nun seine Unsicherheit zeigte, da er sonst einen recht abgeklärten Eindruck gemacht hatte…obwohl ich es eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen.

Gemeinsam gingen wir in sein Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock und setzten uns aufs Bett.

Jetzt war ich wirklich nervös und konnte es kaum noch verbergen, aber Sasuke ging es genauso, das wusste ich.

"Hast du…alles da...?", brach ich nun die Stille und er nickte, ehe er aus dem kleinen Nachtschränkchen neben dem Bett ein paar Kondome und eine Tube zog.

"Neji, ich will es...und wenn du Zweifel hast, ist mir das auch egal...", erklärte mir Sasuke bestimmend und zog mich an sich.

Obwohl mich seine kleine Ansprache vermutlich in Panik geraten lassen sollte, blieb ich ruhig und lächelte ihn nur an.

"Hab ich aber nicht...", versicherte ich meinem Geliebten und wieder küssten wir uns.

Ich entschied mich dafür, es langsam angehen zu lassen und so krochen wir aufs Bett, streichelten den Anderen und lagen für ein paar Momente nur einfach in den Armen des geliebten Menschen.

Allerdings spürte ich alsbald eine Hand, die damit beschäftigt war, meinen Gürtel zu lösen und mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Ein aufgeregtes Zittern durchfuhr mich und sofort hörte Sasuke auf, mich zu küssen.

"Alles klar?", fragte er nach und trotz der aufflackernden Lust in seinen Augen, sah ich darin auch die Sorge.

"Ich dachte, du würdest es einfach tun, auch wenn ich Zweifel hätte...", neckte ich meinen Geliebten und lächelte erneut, worauf mir Sasuke allerdings nur antwortete, dass er das nur so gesagt hatte und mich niemals irgendwie zwingen würde, es sei denn, dass ich es so wollte.

Nach der kleinen Unterbrechung fuhr er allerdings fort, mich zu entkleiden und hatte alsbald mein Hemd ganz aufgeknöpft, so dass ich schon seine kühlen Hände auf meiner Brust fühlte.

Leise seufzte ich gegen seine Lippen und spürte, wie mir diese dumme Röte in die Wangen kroch, aber Sasuke störte sich nicht daran, sondern grinste nur leicht, was ich ihm im Moment allerdings nicht übel nehmen wollte.

"Warte ab, bis ich dich verwöhnt habe...", wisperte er mir leise ins Ohr, worauf ich erschauderte und nun doch anfing, ihm auch seine Kleidung abstreifen zu wollen.

Sasuke ließ es zu und so küssten wir uns, berührten uns verlangender mit jeder Minute die verging und vergaßen bald, dass wir es eigentlich langsam angehen wollten…zumindest ich.

Erst, als mir mein Liebster die Hand in meine Hosen schob, stöhnte ich erschrocken auf und bremste ihn ein wenig…

"Warte mal...was ist...mit deinem Hemd und...", seufzte ich leise und leckte über meine Lippen, als mich Sasuke mit diesem bestimmten Blick ansah.

"Lass mich einfach mal...", erklärte mir seine sanfte Stimme und da ich erfahren wollte, was mein Geliebter nun mit mir vorhatte, ließ ich ihm vorerst seinen Willen.

Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich nackt sah, aber heute war das etwas ganz anderes und entsprechend reagierte ich auch.

"Guck nicht so...", flüsterte ich, als Sasukes Augen meinen nackten Körper musterten, der nun auch noch sein letztes Kleidungsstück eingebüßt hatte.

"Wieso denn nicht? So verklemmt, hm?", erwiderte mein Liebster, der sich nun über mich gekniet hatte und mir einfach durchs Haar strich.

"Du bist wunderschön...Neji. Das...das wollte ich dir immer schon mal sagen...", fügte Sasuke hinzu und nun erschien auch auf seinen Wangen diese zarte Röte, die sich bei mir immer noch nicht aus meinen Wangen hatte verbannen lassen.

"Red nicht so einen Blödsinn, Sasuke.", antwortete ich, doch leicht verlegen wegen seiner Worte, denn sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung keineswegs.

Sasuke grinste daraufhin nur und drückte mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf, worauf ich meine Arme um ihn schlang.

Allerdings verhinderte er es, dass ich ihn an mich drücken konnte, indem er mir frech in eine Brustwarze kniff.

Den leichten Schmerz spürte ich kaum, sondern eher die damit verbundene Lust, was ich ihm jedoch mit einem ‚hey, lass das' zu verstehen gab.

"Aber ich hab...gehört, dass es anregend sein soll und wie ich das so sehe...funktioniert es auch.", gab Sasuke zu und streichelte leicht über meine beginnende Erektion, so dass ich kurz die Augen schließen musste.

"Sei nicht so fies...", stöhnte ich unwillkürlich auf, doch bekam als Entschädigung Sasukes Lippen in einem heißen Kuss aufgedrückt, den keiner von uns Beiden so schnell wieder lösen wollte.

Seine Zunge trieb die Meine gnadenlos zurück in meinen Mund und so kämpfen wir regelrecht darum, wer nun die Oberhand gewinnen würde.

Allerdings musste ich aufgeben, da Sasukes Hand sich erneut zu meinem Glied aufgemacht hatte und sanft mit einem Finger die Spitze streichelte.

"Ich hab doch…doch gesagt...du sollst...nicht so...", stammelte ich und versuchte, mich unter Kontrolle zu halten, was mir zu meiner Überraschung auch gelang und so konnte ich einen sehr überraschten Sasuke, der sich nun dank eines kleinen Kraftaufwandes unter mir befand, nun meinerseits angrinsen.

"Nicht so voreilig, Süßer...", provozierte ich ihn und spürte gleich darauf seine Hände an meinen Hüften, die mich bestimmend an ihn pressten.

Nun konnte ich auch seine Erregung überdeutlich fühlen und die Tatsache, dass ich Sasuke bald in mir spüren würde, ließ mich kurz schwach werden, so dass er sich wieder auf mich rollte.

"So haben wir nicht gewettet, Neji...", sahen mich die schwarzen Augen belustigt an, während ich meinen unschuldigsten Blick aufsetzte, doch Sasuke fiel darauf natürlich nicht herein und fuhr fort, mich mit gesteigerter Vorfreude zu liebkosen…

Da ich nichts dagegen hatte, von ihm so verwöhnt zu werden, ließ ich ihn gewähren, schloss die Augen und genoss seine Lippen auf meiner Haut, die mich Zentimeter für Zentimeter wilder machten…

Deutlich fühlte ich seinen heißen Atem, wie er über meinen Oberkörper strich und als sich seine Zunge mit einer Brustwarze beschäftigte, während die andere von seinen Fingern gefoltert wurde, bäumte ich mich leicht auf und vergrub meine Finger in seinem Haar.

Wenn Sasuke in etwas talentiert war...wirklich talentiert war...dann war es diese Disziplin.

Er schaffte es jedes Mal, dass ich zu Wachs in seinen Händen wurde, so dass er mich formen konnte, ganz wie er wollte.

Unwillkürlich spürte ich diese Wärme in meinem Unterleib, die sich noch verstärkte, als ich seine Zunge tiefer wandern fühlte und er nun meinen Bauchnabel attackierte.

Während unserer Beziehung hatte Sasuke in kürzester Zeit alle meine Schwachpunkte herausgefunden und ich hatte selbst nicht gewusst, dass es so viele waren.

Vor allem die Stelle da, kurz unter meinem Nabel bescherte mir die absolut schlimmste Qual, wenn er mich dort küsste und mit seiner Zunge kleine Kreise malte.

Meine Beine fingen an, zu zittern und voller Verlangen drückte ich meine Knie auseinander, was Sasuke zum Anlass nahm, um meine Füße auf dem Bett aufzustellen.

Ab da kannte er kein Halten mehr und so stöhnte ich laut, drückte meinen Rücken durch und drehte den Kopf auf die Seite, als sich Sasukes talentierte Zunge um meine Erektion kümmerte.

Es fiel mir schwerer und schwerer, noch ein wenig Beherrschung aufzubringen, denn abgesehen von der Hitze in meinem Inneren und den unglaublichen Gefühlen, die mich durchströmten, dachte ich erneut daran, dass er heute noch viel weiter gehen würde und ich nicht glaubte, dass ich das aushalten konnte.

"Sasuke..was...was machst du? Ich dachte...wir...wir wollten...", versuchte ich ihn davon abzuhalten, diese Folter weiterzuführen, doch er verstärkte nur seine Bemühungen, um mich alsbald in die Erlösung zu schicken.

Recht verzweifelt wand ich mich auf dem Bett und obwohl ich versuchte, meinen Geliebten davon zu überzeugen, doch aufzuhören, wusste dieser genau, dass ich wohl töten würde, sobald er das tat.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis mich Sasuke wirklich zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte und irgendwie war es mir ein wenig peinlich, weil ich mich so hatte gehen lassen.

Etwas erschöpft lag ich da, keuchte ein wenig, doch sobald ich Sasukes Körper an dem Meinen spürte, öffnete ich meine bis dahin geschlossenen Augen und bekam gleichzeitig auch einen Kuss.

Eigentlich, da wollte ich Sasuke Stück für Stück von seiner Kleidung befreien, aber so wirklich Muße hatte ich dazu nun nicht mehr und erfreulicherweise hatte sich mein Liebster nun selbst vollständig ausgezogen

"Das...war ganz schön unfair...", seufzte ich, noch etwas verlegen und vermutlich immer noch errötet, doch Sasukes Mundwinkel hoben sich nur zu einem Grinsen.

"Aber es hat dir doch gefallen oder? Ich...will alles tun, damit du dich entspannst...", erklärte er mir, worauf ich ihn doch recht ernst ansah.

"Ich…soll...also?", schluckte ich leicht und obwohl ich gewusst hatte, dass es so ablaufen würde, bekam ich nun wieder Angst.

Sasuke nickte nur und küsste mich erneut sehr zärtlich, weswegen ich auch vergaß, dass er das einfach so entschieden hatte, ohne von mir zu hören, ob es in Ordnung ging.

"Wenn es dir zu sehr wehtut, höre ich gleich auf...", beruhigte mich mein Geliebter und selbst ich hatte nicht recht gemerkt, wie ich mich dabei an ihn geklammert hatte.

Als ob er noch würde aufhören können, wenn wir so richtig dabei waren...

Allerdings wollte ich jetzt auch keinen Rückzieher machen und versicherte ihm, dass ich ihn beim Wort nehmen würde und...dass ich wirklich Angst hatte.

"So...so wie ich gelesen habe...wird's schon ein bisschen wehtun, aber das vergeht. Ich werde so zärtlich sein, wie ich kann, versprochen..."

An seiner Stimme merkte ich, wie Sasuke nervös war und wieder musste ich schlucken.

Wir teilten noch einen innigen Kuss, ehe er sich vor mich kniete und die Tube Gleitgel in die Hand nahm...

"Bleib...einfach ruhig...", flüsterte Sasuke und ich wollte versuchen, seinem Rat zu folgen.

Wie sollte ich denn da bitte schön ruhig bleiben, wenn er mir gleich...allein der Gedanke verstärkte die Röte auf meinen Wangen noch.

Ich wusste schon, wie es nun ablaufen würde und bemühte mich wirklich, möglichst entspannt zu bleiben.

Meine Finger krampften sich in das Laken unter mir, um mich zumindest an etwas festzuhalten.

Voller Erwartung und auch Ungeduld, blickte ich Sasuke an, der sich damit abmühte, das kleine Behältnis aufzuschrauben und ich sah ihm an, wie konzentriert er dabei war.

Feine Schweißtropfen perlten ihm von der Stirn. Was ich in dem halbdunklen Zimmer gerade noch sehen konnte.

Mir war so verdammt warm, dabei hatten wir den Hauptakt noch gar nicht hinter uns, aber schon jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, als wäre es unerträglich heiß in mir.

Die Haare klebten mir feucht an der Stirn und so wie das erkennen konnte, fiel es auch Sasuke zunehmend schwerer, cool zu bleiben.

Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er sich etwas von der zähen Flüssigkeit auf die Finger drückte und es langsam zwischen ihnen verteilte, um es auch ein wenig anzuwärmen.

Das musste sein, sonst würde es so kalt und unangenehm sein, vor allem, da die Vorbereitung vermutlich eh nicht zu meinen Lieblingserlebnissen gehören würde.

Ich merkte es kaum, wie ich schneller atmete und Sasuke dabei die ganze Zeit fixierte.

Die Stimmung zwischen uns war so angespannt und irgendwie übertrug sich das auch auf mich, so dass ich kaum zur Ruhe kam.

"Drück...die Beine weiter auseinander...", wies mich mein Liebster an und gehorsam kam ich seiner Aufforderung nach, doch die Augen abwenden konnte ich nicht.

Ich musste sehen, was da vorging und wie er es tat.

Äußerst nervös krallte ich meine Hände fester in die Laken und befeuchtete leicht meine Lippen, als ich auch schon einen Finger Sasukes an meiner Öffnung spürte...

Augenblicklich verspannte ich mich, so dass sich mein Geliebter wieder über mich stützte und sanft meinen Hals küsste.

Er flüsterte beruhigende Worte, aber irgendwie half mir das kein bisschen.

Der Finger da an meinem Hintern war nicht unangenehm, es fühlte sich nur seltsam an, dort berührt zu werden und nach einer endlosen Ewigkeit, konnte ich schließlich locker lassen.

Sasuke streichelte meinen Eingang so sanft er es vermochte und ich versuchte auch, mich so gut wie möglich zu entspannen, schließlich hatte unsere bisheriges Tun bei meinem Liebsten auch Wirkung gezeigt und ich dachte nur, wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, ob ich dann auch noch so ruhig bleiben könnte.

Ihn so unter mir zu haben, seinen aufgeregten Blick auf mir zu spüren und ihn derartig zu streicheln, würde mich vermutlich wahnsinnig machen.

Seine Augen sahen mir tief in die Meinen und ich wagte es nicht, sie zu schließen, denn ich wollte keine Sekunde davon verpassen, wie sich Sasuke zusammenriss.

Auch sein Atem war schwerer geworden, sein Blick verschleierter und da ich bisher nur kurz das Vergnügen gehabt hatte, auch ihn zu berühren, konnte ich mir lebhaft vorstellen, was in ihm vorgehen musste.

Allein, wie seine Lippen bebten und auf seinen Wangen ebenso ein leichter rosa Schimmer erschien, machte mir deutlich, wie sehr er mich wollte.

"Sasuke...", seufze ich leise und berührte zaghaft seine Wange mit meinen Lippen, während ich eine verkrampfte Hand aus den Laken löste, um seinen Rücken zu streicheln und vielleicht auch noch etwas tiefer zu wandern…

"Neji...nimm..bitte die Finger da weg...", wisperte Sasuke und schluckte leicht, ehe er mir ein wenig in mein Ohrläppchen biss.

"Ich kann das sonst nicht durchziehen, wenn du mich anfasst und...und es wird dir wehtun, wenn ich…es nicht aushalten kann...also...bitte..."

Wieder erschauderte ich ob seiner Worte, aber nickte nur schwach, ehe ich meine Hand sinken ließ, damit sie sich erneut am Laken festhalten konnte.

Ich musste mich auch zusammenreißen, denn langsam, da fühlte sich das Streicheln sehr gut an…unglaublich gut und ich konnte es nicht verhindern, leise zu stöhnen.

Sofort presste ich die Lippen aufeinander, damit kein Laut mehr aus meinem Mund kommen konnte, doch Sasuke ließ ein kleines Knurren hören.

Gleichzeitig fühlte ich seine Lippen zu den Meinen wandern, ehe er mich küsste und so mein Stöhnen wenigstens nicht entkommen würde.

Die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, sein lustvolles Zittern und die sanften Küsse beruhigten mich soweit, dass ich mich sogar ein wenig nach dem einen Finger da sehnte und endlich wissen wollte, wie es sich genau anfühlte.

Zaghaft zog ich meine Beine etwas mehr an, damit es für Sasuke leichter wurde und augenblicklich stieß der Finger in mich vor.

Erschrocken keuchte ich auf und wand mich ein wenig unter der ungewohnten Invasion, doch Sasukes leises Stöhnen umfing mich abermals wie eine beruhigende Umarmung, so dass ich meine Arme nun um seinen Nacken schlang.

Unser Seufzen allein war im Zimmer zu hören, wobei ich auch das Gefühl hatte, als könnte man meinen Herzschlag ebenso deutlich vernehmen.

"Alles...ok...?", drang irgendwie auch Sasukes Stimme zu mir durch und unfähig, meine Empfindungen in Worte auszudrücken, nickte ich nur.

Ich spürte nur einen leichten Druck dort hinten, doch sobald Sasuke den Finger bewegte, klammerte ich mich fester an ihn, mahnte ihn, langsam zu machen, obwohl ich es ihm nachfühlen konnte, wie schwer es für ihn sein musste, sich noch zurückzunehmen.

"Ich...versuchs jetzt mit einem…zweiten...", warnte er mich, als ich mich so einigermaßen an die Bewegungen des einen Fingers gewöhnt hatte.

Mein Atem wurde ein wenig unsteter und fest kniff ich die Augen zusammen, als mich Sasuke auch schon mit einem Weiteren penetrierte und ich meine Fingernägel unwillkürlich in seinen Rücken bohrte...

"Tut...tut mir leid...", keuchte ich schwach und versuchte, mein Geklammere auf ein Mindestmaß zu reduzieren, doch Sasuke ließ mich gewähren, hielt inne mit der Vorbereitung, damit es mir keine Schmerzen mehr verursachte, als er beide Finger nun langsam bewegte und nach und nach sachte voneinander abspreizte.

Dem Drang, mich zu verspannen, konnte ich noch widerstehen, denn irgendwo begann sich das Ganze langsam recht gut anzufühlen.

"Ich...ich hab's gleich...", stöhnte Sasuke erneut und fing an, meinen Hals zu küssen, damit ich mich noch besser entspannen und er es aushalten konnte.

Als mich mein Geliebter nun soweit hatte, dass ich eigentlich gar keine Schmerzen mehr empfand und er trotzdem noch die Finger in mir bewegen konnte, bat ich ihn, doch endlich Ernst zu machen, weil ich es selbst nicht länger aushalten wollte.

Mein Glied war wieder so hart, als hätte mir Sasuke eben keinen geblasen und da er mich nun nicht mehr hinderte, konnte auch ich ihn streicheln und die Stellen mit Küssen übersähen, die ich erreichte.

"Sasuke...mach schon...ich halts gleich nicht mehr aus...", seufzte ich, schon leicht verzweifelt und knabberte an seinem Ohr, in der Hoffnung, ihn nun endlich in mir spüren zu können.

Augenblicklich kehrte diese Röte in meine Wangen zurück, als mich Sasuke nun anblickte und nur nickte, ehe er sich erneut vor mich kniete und sich schnell ein Kondom überstreifte.

Keuchend sah ich in seine Augen, die mich mit einer Lust fixierten, welche ich bei ihm noch nicht erlebt hatte und sofort seufzte ich auf.

"Sasuke...tus schon...", forderte ich meinen Liebsten auf, krallte die Finger wieder ins Laken und ohne weiteres Zögern hob Sasuke meine Hüften an und zwängte sich in mich.

Mein Körper bäumte sich im gleichen Moment auf, als er in mich eindrang und wieder war der Schmerz da, doch ich biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen und ließ es geschehen.

Erst Sasukes erleichtertes Stöhnen brachte mich dazu, ihn erneut anzusehen und als sich unsere Blicke trafen, da vergaß ich das unangenehme Gefühl vollkommen und gab mich ihm einfach hin.

Zuerst langsam, dann schneller stieß er in mich und sobald ich den Druck nicht mehr spürte, drängte ich ihm mein Becken entgegen.

Ohne Unterlass seufzte ich nun Sasukes Namen, ließ mich total gehen und je härter seine Stöße wurden, desto mehr wollte ich ihn.

Ich konnte nicht mehr denken, nichts sagen, nur noch diese Lust in mir stillen und Sasuke ging es wohl ebenso.

"Neji...verdammt...verdammt, ist das...das...ist so...geil...", hörte ich meinen Geliebten keuchen, während er gleichzeitig das Tempo seiner Stöße noch erhöhte und ich irgendwann nur noch Sternchen sah.

"Sasasuke...mehr...gib mir mehr...mehr...", flehte ich in einem fort, wand mich unter ihm, wollte entkommen und ihm gleichzeitig noch näher kommen, als ich es nun schon war.

Wir verfielen in einen Zustand der absoluten Ekstase und in dem Augenblick, da er etwas tief in mir berührte, riss ich die Augen auf und spürte genau, wie sich in mir alles zusammenzog.

Ich wollte noch nicht, dass es vorbei war, zwang mich dazu, meinen Körper noch das letzte bisschen Beherrschung abzuringen, aber das Lustgefühl war einfach so gewaltig, dass ich es nicht verhindern konnte und ich schließlich meinen Orgasmus erlebte...

Mir blieb nicht einmal mehr genug Zeit, noch Sasukes Namen zu stöhnen, so überraschend und gewaltig brach der Höhepunkt über mich hereinbrach und schwemmte mich fort.

"Fuck...fuck, Neji...fuck, verdammt...Neji...!", vernahm ich die Stimme meines Geliebten durch den Schleier aus Hitze und kurz darauf spürte ich sein Zittern, wie er meine Hüften packte und sich mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen in mir ergoss.

Atemlos umarmte ich auch Sasuke, der sich nun auf mich niedersinken ließ und ich sein wild schlagendes Herz an meinem spüren konnte…

Meine Gedanken waren wie weggefegt, alles fühlte sich zwar ungewohnt, aber doch auch vertraut an.

Keiner von uns Beiden bewegte sich die nächsten Minuten irgendwie und erst, als sich mein Liebster ein wenig rührte, sich hochstemmte und neben mich fallen ließ, kam ich erst wieder dazu, meine Beine zu entspannen..

Immer noch hatte ich die Augen geschlossen und genoß nun das Gefühl, das mir Sasuke verschafft hatte.

Meine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich bleischwer an, vor allem die unterhalb meiner Taille, aber diese Zufriedenheit machte das alles wett.

Niemand sprach ein Wort, ich seufzte nur leise ab und an und lauschte Sasukes Keuchen.

Irgendwann spürte ich seine Hand, die nach meiner tastete und wir schließlich unsere Finger miteinander verschränkten.

"Happy Birthday...", brachte ich nach einer Weile heraus und leise lachten wir, ehe ich mich auf die Seite drehte, um ihn anzublicken.

Schwarze Augen suchten die Meinen, ehe Sasuke mich in seine Arme zog und wir miteinander kuschelten.

"Wenn dus gleich wissen willst...es war Wahnsinn.", flüsterte ich und gab meinem Geliebten einen Kuss, der daraufhin nur grinste.

"Mehr als das...lass uns gleich noch mal.", forderte mich Sasuke auf und war schon über mir, packte meine Beine, um sie sich um seine Hüften zu schlingen.

"Hey, mal langsam, warte...immerhin hatte ich dich grade in mir", stoppte ich ihn, worauf er mich doch wirklich enttäuscht ansah, sich aber sein Blick in nächsten Moment wandelte und er mich erneut angrinste.

"Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich, Neji..oder? Schließlich musst du dich daran gewöhnen..."

War ich etwa so leicht zu durchschauen? Vor allem...was fiel diesem Kerl da eigentlich ein?

Da ich aber nicht wirklich böse war und es selbst so sehr genossen hatte, kroch einzig die Röte zurück in meine Wangen und bevor Sasuke noch irgendwas dazu sagen konnte, drängte ich mich an ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

"Aber jetzt bin ich oben..."


End file.
